spell 'soonhoon'
by baejin
Summary: [part 4] mengeja soonhoon; karena 'o' adalah organ dan 'n' adalah nangis. / soonhoon ff. warn; lowercase.
1. s-o

by : _**svtwortel**_

 **warn** :  lowercase, too lazy to write in eyd yang baik dan benar.

a/n : **mohon diperhatikan**! ada dua tipe di sini, yang satu  [au], yang satu [dorm-life], kalau [au] berarti mereka bukan sebagai member seventeen, kalau [dorm-life] itu berarti mereka sebagai member seventeen. terimakasih!

rating : T (and actually T+ for the next chapter, there are a lot of kisses /lolsorry)

* * *

karena soonhoon adalah sebuah cerita dari berbagai kata yang tak terduga.

* * *

 **s**. senja. [au]

sudah beberapa bulan sejak jihoon dan soonyoung pacaran. soonyoung, yang terkenal sebagai ketua ekstrakurikuler tari yang terkenal di sekolah mereka, memang sangat populer. bahkan hampir sejajar dengan mingyu, sang ikon sekolah. banyak juga yang mengejar-ngejarnya, tapi toh, pemuda yang bermarga kwon itu malah memilih lee jihoon, yang tidak pernah mengejar-ngejarnya. klise, memang. tapi kalau cinta sudah melekat, logikamu apa daya.

di lain sisi, lee jihoon sendiri memang anak yang membawa pemikiran dewasa dengan baik dan benar. ia tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti mengejar-ngejar ketua klub tari itu, walaupun menurutnya, soonyoung itu cukup atraktif. tapi ia tidak punya waktu. membuat lirik-lirik untuk band indie yang personilnya anak dari sekolah mereka, membuatnya tidak tertarik untuk meluangkan waktu untuk hal yang tidak bermanfaat.

tapi, yah, soonyoung itu atraktif. ia tidak kehabisan akal untuk mengejar jihoon. akhirnya pada timing yang tepat, jihoon menyerah dan menerimanya. soonyoung bahagia dan memprioritaskan jihoon dalam segala hal. ya, kwon soonyoung memang _boyfriend-goals_ , jihoon sendiri mengakui itu.

kamis sore, angin semilir, musim gugur.

jihoon sedang ada di kelasnya, bersandar pada telapak tangan kiri dengan malas-malasan, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak untuk menuliskan lirik lagu pada notenya. ia menunggu kwon soonyoung yang sedang latihan, klub tari mau ada pertunjukan saat festival nanti.

tak lama kemudian, soonyoung datang. seperti biasa, menyapa jihoon dengan semangat dan senyum-mata-hilang kelewat manisnya. "jihoonie!"

"hei," jihoon menyapanya, tersenyum juga. sebenarnya senang sekali karena melihat wajah soonyoung lagi.

"sedang apa? menulis lagu?" soonyoung mendekat, lalu duduk di lantai, sebelah meja, dekat kaki jihoon—karena terlalu malas menurunkan kursi lain yang sudah dinaik-naikkan agar rapi.

jihoon mengangguk. "hmm." katanya, berusaha untuk tidak melihat soonyoung yang sedang meminum airnya dengan cara biasa—namun suara tegukannya terdengar seksi.

"aku yakin nanti jadinya diluar dugaan," kata soonyoung, menyemangati. jihoon tersenyum.

"terimakasih, soonyoung," katanya. "aku yakin pertunjukan kalian di festival nanti juga sukses."

soonyoung tertawa saja. jihoon tanpa sadar kembali fokus pada menulisnya. memang kalau sudah fokus, jihoon susah diganggu. jadi soonyoung gantian menunggu jihoon sembari memperhatikannya, karena, astaga, jihoon itu sebenarnya manis sekali seperti kembang gula di pasar hari minggu. soonyoung jadi senyum-senyum sendiri, sementara jihoon masih tidak sadar.

selang beberapa menit, soonyoung sadar itu sudah senja. matahari turun, dan mengenai sisi kiri wajah jihoon, meneranginya dengan lembut. soonyoung bisa lihat debu kecil-kecil berterbangan karena sinar matahari itu, di sekeliling jihoon, dan membuatnya tampak seperti peri yang dikelilingi serbuk. soonyoung takjub, lalu ia mendekat.

menahan rahang jihoon dan menciumnya.

"apa—" tapi jihoon juga membalasnya.

soonyoung berhenti, lalu menatap jihoon dari jarak yang bisa membuat jantung jihoon terasa hampir meledak.

"kenapa—?" tanya jihoon bingung, nafasnya masih tidak beraturan, campuran antara kaget dan limpahan kepak sayap kupu-kupu di perutnya yang memabukkan.

"tidak." soonyoung tertawa kecil, suaranya terdengar berat dan manly. "jihoon, tadi kau kelihatan sangat indah disinari matahari senja. aku suka sekali dan merasa ingin menciummu, jadi kulakukan."

"apa-apaan!" jihoon memukulnya, tapi pipinya memerah sampai ujung telinga dan ia menahan senyum. soonyoung tertawa-tawa, memeluk-meluk jihoon karena tidak tahan melihat keimutan pacarnya.

mungkin ciuman di kelas yang sepi pada senja akan terdengar bagus untuk lirik lagu berikutnya.

* * *

 **o.** oke. [dorm-life]

sesuatu terjadi pada salah satu anggota tim vokal seventeen. seungkwan, second-maknae mereka yang tembam dan berisik, sedang membuatkan kopi untuk jihoon. awalnya ia biasa saja, menyenandung ketika membawakan mug yang sudah terisi kopi itu ke studio jihoon. tapi member lainnya yang sedang latihan jadi menghambur begitu mendengar senandungan seungkwan berubah menjadi teriakan nyaring.

"jihoon-hyung! jihoon-hyung pingsan!"

seungcheol, selaku leader yang merasa punya tanggung jawab penuh untuk anggota-anggotanya, langsung berlari, diikuti mingyu, junhui, dan minghao yang ada di tempat. jihoon ditemukan dilantai, wajah dan bibirnya pucat, juga ia berkeringat dingin. mingyu langsung memapah jihoon—bukan pekerjaan yang sulit, jihoon kecil sekali sehingga mingyu dengan mudah memapahnya dengan dua tangan.

"bawa ke luar. pokoknya ruang terbuka," kata seungcheol, berusaha keras untuk tetap tenang walaupun ia mendengar minghao yang dengan reflek khawatirnya menggumam-gumam dengan bahasa cina, untungnya ada junhui yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

seungkwan dengan sigap menyiapkan matras, lalu mereka membaringkan jihoon di tempat dekat ac agar sejuk. mingyu—seungcheol bersyukur memiliki mingyu—tahu pertolongan pertama pada orang yang pingsan. ia mengambil tasnya yang ada di dekat tempat itu dan menaruhnya dibawah kaki jihoon agar posisi kakinya lebih tinggi. "seungkwan-ah, tolong jadikan apapun sebagai bantal jihoon agar sirkulasi darah di otaknya lancar," kata mingyu.

seungkwan tidak bisa menemukan apapun untuk bantal jadi ia menggunakan pahanya untuk menahan kepala jihoon. mingyu melepas sweater jihoon, lalu melonggarkan kemeja yang dipakai jihoon, dan juga ikat pinggangnya—jihoon selalu menggunakan ikat pinggang karena celananya selalu kebesaran di pinggang.

"sudah, hyung. akan lebih bagus kalau ada minyak aromaterapi," kata mingyu, menghela nafas, lalu menatap seungcheol.

"ya, aku akan mengabari yang di dorm." kata seungcheol. ia membuka ponselnya dan mengetik di grup seventeen, mengabari dan meminta tolong untuk membawakan minyak. kebetulan, soonyoung adalah yang pertama kali membaca.

' _apa? jihoon? lee jihoon peri kita?'_ balas soonyoung.

' _iya, jadi cepat datang dan bawakan minyak_ ' seungcheol membalas.

beberapa menit kemudian, ketika soonyoung, dan juga junghan, sudah sampai di ruang latihan, ternyata jihoon sudah sadar dari pingsannya. punggungnya menyandar ke tembok, di tangannya ada segelas air bening. corak pucat belum hilang dari wajahnya, dan ia masih terlihat sangat lemas.

"jihoonie!" soonyoung segera mendekat, menangkup kedua pipi jihoon. "kau tidak apa-apa?"

jihoon menatapnya, lalu mengangguk perlahan. "tidak apa-apa."

"astaga! rasanya jantungku mau lepas dengar kau pingsan!" soonyoung menghela nafas. member lainnya hanya bersikap maklum saja, karena soonyoung itu dekat sekali dengan jihoon. junghan mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"kau pasti belum makan lagi, 'kan?" tanya junghan.

jihoon menggeleng.

"jihoonie, sepertinya kita semua sudah sepakat kalau kerja jangan sampai lupa makan," kata junghan. jihoon mengangguk.

"maaf sudah merepotkan kalian." kata jihoon, sesal ada di suaranya yang lembut.

"berterimakasihlah pada mingyu. ia yang tahu penanganan pada orang pingsan," kata seungcheol.

"terimakasih, mingyu-ah. terimakasih banyak," kata jihoon. mingyu hanya garuk-garuk kepala, berkata bahwa itu bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar 'wah' karena mereka semua sebenarnya sudah memelajarinya waktu sekolah menengah.

kwon soonyoung, yang kelihatannya masih sebal, memegang kedua tangan jihoon dan menggenggamnya. "katakan padaku bahwa kau akan makan teratur, oke?" katanya.

jihoon mengangguk. "iya, iya, soonyoung, tadi juga aku tidak bermaksud—"

"katakan padaku!" soonyoung sedikit menyentaknya. member lain juga agak kaget dengan wajah soonyoung yang tidak tersenyum, melainkan mengernyit dan membuat wajahnya tampak tegas. "katakanlah, jihoon. katakan bahwa kau tidak akan memaksakan diri. berjanjilah, oke?"

jihoon terdiam, menahan nafasnya, karena soonyoung menatapnya begitu dalam. "…oke. oke, soonyoung, aku ber…janji."

"bagus," soonyoung menghela nafas. ia masih menggenggam tangan jihoon, lalu berbisik. "kau tidak tahu betapa aku khawatir kau seperti ini."

"maaf," kata jihoon, tangannya balik menggenggam soonyoung. member lain yang melihatnya, sekali lagi, merasa maklum. soonyoung itu suka sekali dengan jihoon juga sebaliknya.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

hai, ini fanfic soonhoon yang pertama kupublish di akun ini, dan kita masih punya huruf o-n-h-o-o-n (mereka punya banyak huruf 'o' ya), dan setiap chapternya bakal nyeritain dua huruf, biar tidak terlalu panjang.  
(dan ya, yang cerita 'oke' itu maksa banget huhuhu tapi gapapa ya)  
aku publish ini karena aku suka aju-nice dan suka rambut jihoon dan mata soonyoung dan seventeen semuanya!  
(dan karena feel soonhoon-ku akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa ditahan-tahan)  
please, give our boys lots of love~  
dan please give this fanfic lots of love too, haha.  
terimakasih!

(liat bio-ku untuk selebihnya, hihi.)


	2. o-n

rating : agak agak T+ gitu ya (hihihihi)

* * *

 **o.** orang-tua. [au]

kwon soonyoung dari kelas 12-2 adalah orang yang ramah. lee jihoon baru benar-benar menyadarinya ketika mereka sekelas di tingkatan akhir sekolah menengah. selama ini, soonyoung terkenal sebagai mc setiap ada acara sekolah. ia seru, biasanya bersama lee seokmin meramaikan suasana. sementara jihoon hanya selucu wonwoo atau hong jisoo. (dan untuk informasi, wonwoo dan jisoo tidaklah lucu.)

awalnya, jihoon biasa saja karena ia tidak dekat dengan soonyoung. tapi wonwoo adalah sahabat jihoon. sementara mingyu adalah pacar wonwoo. dan soonyoung adalah sahabat mingyu. dan karena dengan sangat kebetulan mereka sekelas, jadi mulai bulan kedua, mereka jadi sering berkumpul. ditambah hong jisoo, yang patah hati karena junghan, gebetannya, malah pacaran dengan orang lain.

jihoon tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka akrab sampai ibunya sendiri mengenal baik soonyoung padahal ibunya jauh lebih dulu kenal dengan wonwoo. ketika soonyoung datang, ibunya jihoon akan membuatkan naengmyeon atau mi dingin kesukaan soonyoung, lalu mengobrol dengan soonyoung yang tertarik dengan busan dan isinya. ibunya bercerita, lalu gantian soonyoung yang menceritakan tentang namyangju, kampungnya, dan mereka akan tertawa-tawa. sambil menunggu mereka mengobrol, jihoon bisa menamatkan tiga level game yang susah di laptopnya.

sampai pada saat tertentu, ketika soonyoung pulang dari rumah jihoon bersama mingyu, wonwoo, dan jisoo, ibunya bertanya.

"jihoonie, kau tidak tertarik dengan soonyoung?" tanya ibunya.

jihoon, yang sedang membersihkan meja bekas mereka makan, tersentak. "apa?"

"soonyoung anak yang baik dan tampan. lagipula wonwoo sudah dengan mingyu, 'kan? kalau kau bisa dengan soonyoung, maka kau akan bisa kencan ganda dengan mereka," kata ibunya, lalu tertawa-tawa. jihoon yakin sekali ada momen masa muda yang teringat oleh ibunya.

"ibu, kasihan jisoo," katanya datar, memasukkan piring-piring ke bak cuci.

"tapi soonyoung tampan, 'kan? tampan? suamiku, kau setuju, 'kan?"

ayah jihoon, yang sedang duduk di kursinya, mengangguk-angguk sambil tertawa. "si kwon itu ramah. style-ku."

"ayah, jangan pakai istilah-istilah aneh." jihoon menatapnya datar. "dan ibu! mungkin ibu yang tertarik dengannya!" kata jihoon, tapi ia tidak membantah bahwa soonyoung itu tampan.

esoknya, soonyoung datang lagi untuk mengerjakan tugas matematikanya. ada yang tidak dipahaminya, jadi ia merengek-rengek pada jihoon yang sialnya tidak bisa menolak—padahal ia tidak ingin ayah ibunya berkomentar lagi soal soonyoung.

ketika ibunya masuk ke kamar jihoon, ia sedang mengomel pada soonyoung yang salah memahami rumus. ibunya menaruh nampan di meja rendah yang mereka pakai belajar, dan jihoon melihat menunya, merasa bersyukur karena itu bukan naengmyeon lagi tapi nasi goreng kimchi. ibunya menaruh makanan itu di atas meja dan membawa nampan itu kembali. "soonyoung-ah, maaf ya kalau jihoon galak. dan jihoon, jangan galak-galak,"

soonyoung tersenyum, membiarkan mata sipitnya terlihat mengagumkan. "terimakasih, _eomoni_ , tidak apa-apa, jihoon imut kalau galak seperti ini!"

dan ibunya tersenyum kaku, memandang jihoon yang membelalak menatap soonyoung. kalau boleh berlaku seenaknya, pasti jihoon sekarang sudah memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. gawat, pasti ibunya akan membicarakan hal ini nanti!

"baiklah, kalau begitu silakan lanjut belajar," ibunya tersenyum, lalu melenggang keluar kamar. jihoon menghela napas dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas meja rendah sembari meluruskan kakinya.

"soonyoung, kau tahu, ibuku suka sekali denganmu, bahkan mendukung inilah itulah." kata jihoon, malas-malasan.

mereka terdiam sebentar…sampai jihoon menyadari bahwa kalimatnya sangat-sangat aneh. seperti mertua yang menyukai menantunya. "bukan—" jihoon menegakkan tubuh, wajahnya memerah sampai ujung telinga, menyadari ia salah bicara. "—maksudku, ibuku—"

"benarkah?" kata soonyoung, tersenyum lebar. "baguslah, berarti aku bisa dengan mudah dapat restu, ya?"

jihoon mengangkat alis, bingung. "apa?"

"iya, aku sudah suka jihoon sejak lama. kalau orang tuanya sudah suka padaku, itu bisa membuka jalan untuk menjadikanmu milikku,"

rasanya seperti ada kembang api meledak di atas kepala jihoon. "kau—apa?"

soonyoung tertawa-tawa, menepuk-nepuk kepala jihoon dengan lembut. "kuulangi, aku sudah lama suka jihoon."

jihoon membiarkan wajahnya melongo bodoh. "ke… kenapa?"

"tidak ada alasan tertentu sih. mungkin karena aku nyaman bersamamu." kata soonyoung. "kukira kau sadar, karena mingyu dan wonwoo sudah tahu sejak lama. kukira mereka memberitahumu."

jihoon menyentaknya. "tidak ada yang memberitahuku!"

"iya, iya, maaf," soonyoung tertawa lagi, mengelus rambut jihoon seperti sedang mengelus kucing. "makanya kuberitahu, 'kan."

"lalu…? lalu bagaimana?" jihoon hampir gelagapan. lucu sekali melihat jihoon yang biasanya punya kontrol penuh atas dirinya sekarang jadi gugup sendiri seperti itu.

"aku tahu jihoon pasti kaget akan hal ini, jadi aku belum memintamu jadi pacar. aku akan membuatmu suka padaku dulu, ya? baru setelah itu kita bisa pacaran," kata soonyoung, bijak. "biar kau bisa menerimaku dengan senang hati dan jadi momen yang tak terlupakan."

jihoon berusaha bernapas pelan-pelan, menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang menyebalkan. ia melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menyandarkan pipinya di sana, menatap arah yang berlawanan agar soonyoung tidak melihat wajahnya yang merah. "kalau begitu… kau harus berusaha, soonyoung,"

"hahaha, aku akan berusaha!" kata soonyoung, tertawa. "mohon bantuannya!"

jihoon hampir saja menyebutnya bodoh, tapi ditahannya, karena soonyoung tidak bodoh, dan itu adalah jalan terbaik yang dipilih soonyoung. untung saja soonyoung paham akan dirinya, dan tidak langsung memintanya jadi pacar. jihoon bersyukur, rasanya ia akan gampang sekali jatuh pada soonyoung kalau seperti ini.

sementara itu, ibu jihoon—yang dari tadi mendengar obrolan mereka dari luar pintu—harus menggigit bibir karena kelewat gemas dengan dua anak itu. kalau cuma restu, tentu saja ia akan beri!

* * *

 **n**. napas. [dorm-life]

jika tidak ada latihan dance atau rekaman, lee jihoon hampir menggunakan tujuhpuluh persen waktunya di studio, membuat lagu, menulis lirik, atau sekedar browsing tentang trend yang sedang marak di remaja korea. limabelas persen untuk mengobrol dengan member lain, menggali-gali cerita yang bisa dibuat lirik lagu. sepuluh persen digunakannya untuk ke dorm, beristirahat. lima persen digunakannya untuk sekadar jalan-jalan.

awalnya seungcheol agak keberatan karena ia jadi jarang sekali melihat lee jihoon, jadi seungcheol takut tidak bisa menjaga jihoon sebagai membernya. tapi setelah jihoon berjanji untuk makan teratur, seungcheol jadi sedikit melonggarkan aturannya. setelah latihan, member lain sudah disuruh pulang ke dorm, seungcheol akan memberikan ekstra beberapa jam bagi jihoon untuk tetap tinggal di studionya.

hari ini juga begitu. latihan mereka sudah selesai. tinggal tim performance yang ada untuk membuat variasi pangung very nice, bersamaan dengan jihoon yang masuk studionya. ketika tim performance juga sudah pulang, jihoon masih tinggal. ia, sih, bukan orang yang penakut. jadi sendirian di gedung ini terasa biasa saja baginya.

tapi, ia tidak sendirian.

pintu studionya terbuka, membuat jihoon menoleh. soonyoung ada di sana, membawakan dua kaleng minuman. satunya lemon hangat, diberikannya pada jihoon. soonyoung tahu benar bahwa jihoon menghindari minuman dingin, apalagi di masa-masa promosi seperti ini yang mengharuskan suaranya tetap stabil. soonyoung sendiri meminum cola, tidak terlalu peduli pada tenggorokannya, karena toh ia hanya dapat dua kalimat saat very nice.

"kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya jihoon sambil membuka lemon hangat itu. soonyoung, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa belakang jihoon, mengangkat bahu.

"karena kau masih di sini." kata soonyoung. "aku sedang ingin menunggumu."

jihoon tertawa. "aku masih lama,"

"kau tidak ingat kata seungcheol-hyung? hari ini hanya boleh sampai jam sebelas. ini hampir jam sebelas." kata soonyoung. jihoon melihat jam dinding dan mengeluh.

"benar juga,"

"kalau begitu, ayo pulang."

jihoon menghela napas, dan mulai mematikan alat-alatnya. ia mengambil sweater yang ada di sandaran kursinya. karena sudah mulai musim gugur, jihoon jadi sering bawa sweater. terimakasih pada tubuh kecilnya yang gampang kedinginan, uh.

soonyoung tersenyum saja, ia suka sekali melihat jihoon pakai sweater, apalagi yang modelnya kebesaran seperti yang satu ini. lucu sekali, jihoon seperti tenggelam. soonyoung mendekat, membenarkan sweater itu. setelahnya, ia menatap jihoon.

"jihoonie,"

"eum?"

"boleh…" soonyoung mendekat, berbisik di telinganya. "…kucium?"

darah di pipi jihoon memanas. "biasanya… biasanya kau juga tidak izin kalau mau cium," katanya, sedikit gugup. soonyoung tertawa, lalu menangkup pipi jihoon dan menatapnya dalam. jihoon teramat suka saat soonyoung menatapnya seperti itu, karena kesannya ia seperti berubah jadi soonyoung yang seksi. jihoon menelan ludah ketika hembusan napas soonyoung menerpa wajahnya seperti kabut yang terurai.

ketika soonyoung mulai menciumnya, jihoon menggenggam kaos soonyoung di bagian pinggangnya, membiarkan kepak sayap bekerja beruntun di perutnya.

semuanya berawal dari ciuman yang lembut, dan jihoon pikir soonyoung akan selesai setelah itu. tapi nyatanya soonyoung bekerja dengan lihai, membuka belah bibir jihoon dengan lidahnya dan mengeksplorasi dalam mulut jihoon. jihoon terengah dan soonyoung baru sadar bahwa mungkin si mungil di depannya ini butuh oksigen lebih, jadi ia melepaskan ciuman mereka—dan membiarkan liur tipis menjadi penghubung mereka. ia berjalan maju sehingga punggung jihoon bertatapan dengan dinding, dan soonyoung mulai mengecup lehernya. pemandangan jihoon yang memerah dan terengah itu membuat soonyoung merasa begitu _hidup_.

"soon—young—" jihoon tidak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya karena terengah duluan. "—biarkan aku bernapas—"

soonyoung berhenti, lalu menatap jihoon dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. jihoon menetralkan napasnya, menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dari udara, mengistirahatkan dahinya di dahi soonyoung, dan memejamkan matanya.

"maaf, jihoonie, aku—"

jihoon tersenyum, rasa senang di dadanya tidak terkontrol, ia masih menggenggam pinggang soonyoung. "tidak apa-apa, terimakasih."

dan soonyoung akhirnya lega. "ayo, pulang?" katanya sembari mengecek leher jihoon—untunglah tidak ada kissmark tebal yang tersisa.

"ayo," jawab jihoon. soonyoung menggandeng tangannya dan ia tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

hey, haha. masih ada h-o-o-n ya? siapa yang punya ide buat o-o itu? ada lagi kata yang depan hurufnya pakai 'o'?  
aku kehabisan ide buat o -_-  
dan well, _ada_ sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku.  
ada beberapa orang yang agak anu sama lowercase yah, agak nggak enak gitu, hihi. justru aku seneng loh liat itu, berarti kalian peka sama kapital. ya emang harusnya abis titik itu kapital, begitu pula nama orang, tempat, hari, dsb. tapi udah aku _warn_ 'kan ya di depan? aku lagi malas, jadinya pake lowercase, bahkan fanfic yang masih wip (work-in-progress) juga aku tulis pake lowercase semua heheh.  
(dan di bioku juga udah kutulis, lagi demam lowercase. bahkan di setting keyboard hpku juga lowercase hahah)  
oke deh, itu aja. jadi sampe akhir, fanfic ini akan ditulis dengan lowercase, ya?  
oya, yang nggak login ffn, reviewnya kubalas di sini.

Shyshyshy : iya terimakasihhh aku jadi shyshy wkwkwk

soonhoon's : iya di pikiranku mah soonyoung boyf materials banget uh. nanti aku buat versi meanienya kok /spoiler wkwkwk. iya, tapi ini emang dari awal eydnya berantakan, jadi bakal dilanjut sampe akhir. yang meanie nanti bakal sesuai eyd kok hehehehehe. terimakasihh~

Uhee : ini chap selanjutnya sudah datang! hihihi. terimakasihh~

HyeRain : ini sudah dilanjut hihihihihi, terimakasihh~

vianiwoo : wahhh makasih ya xD seneng deh kalo dapet feelnyaa. uuu jangan panggil aku thor, aku nggak suka bawa palu kemana-mana hihihi. terimakasih~

A Y P : fighting! terimakasihhh~


	3. h-o

**h**. halilintar. [au]

lee jihoon terkenal sebagai anak yang punya tinggi dibawah rata-rata tapi kegalakan di atas rata-rata. selain itu, ia juga tidak suka orang tahu kelemahannya, maka dari itu ia selalu bekerja lebih keras agar segala pekerjaannya terlihat sempurna—ya, jihoon memang perfeksionis. tapi itu bukan masalah, toh ia selalu bisa mengatasi segala persoalannya.

tapi, manusia tidak luput dari kekurangan, bahkan manusia yang terbaik sekalipun.

suasana liburan. anak-anak di asrama mereka sedang pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. jihoon tinggal sendirian di kamar asramanya, ia tidak pulang karena hendak menabung. teman sekamarnya, boo seungkwan, sudah pasti balik ke jeju yang selalu dibanggakannya. sahabatnya yang lain, kim mingyu, juga pulang ke rumahnya. jadilah jihoon sendirian di kamar asrama.

cuaca buruk, dan jihoon mengeluh. berdoa.

tapi ketika halilintar menyambar, ia langsung terjatuh.

di lain sisi, soonyoung—teman sekamar mingyu yang juga tidak pulang—sedang memasak. ia bernyanyi keras-keras, mencoba mengalahkan suara petir yang menyambar. ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, ia hampir saja tidak mendengar. untung layarnya menyala jadi soonyoung segera menyelipkan ponsel itu di antara telinga dan bahunya, sementara tangannya masih memegang spatula, membalik-balik kentang goreng.

"SOONYOUNG!"

itu mingyu—soonyoung terlonjak dan nyaris saja menjatuhkan ponselnya ke wajan berisi minyak panas dan kentangnya. untung ia punya reflek yang bagus, jadi tangan kirinya langsung menangkap ponsel itu.

"mingyu, kau hampir saja membuat ponselku jatuh ke penggorengan!"

mingyu terdengar tidak peduli. "apa di sana sedang ada petir?"

soonyoung menatap keluar jendela. "iya, kenapa? suaranya keras sekali tapi aku—"

"cepat temui jihoon di kamarnya!"

soonyoung mengernyit heran. "kenapa harus aku—"

"TEMUI JIHOON SEKARANG." teriak mingyu. soonyoung langsung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"iya-iya!" jawabnya, lalu menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dapur dan mengangkat kentangnya lalu menaruhnya di mangkuk. ia membawa mangkuk itu dengan santai keluar kamar, mengunci pintu, lalu berjalan menuju kamar boo seungkwan yang berada satu lantai dibawahnya. soonyoung terus mengira-ngira kenapa ia harus menemui jihoon. walaupun mereka sering bersama dalam tim sukses festival sekolah, tapi soonyoung tidak tahu banyak tentang jihoon. kecuali ia anak yang _pendek_ , perfeksionis, galak, tapi ketika sudah bersama seungkwan sering tertawa. dan yah, soonyoung tidak bisa membantah kalau tawa jihoon itu imut sekali, sih.

setelah menuruni tangga, soonyoung belok kiri dan langsung bertemu dengan pintu kamar seungkwan-jihoon. ia mengetuk pintu, tapi tak ada respon. jadi soonyoung mengangkat bahu dan membukanya, disambut oleh keheningan. ia melepas sandalnya dan menaruh mangkuk kentang itu di meja terdekat.

"jihoon? jihoon-ah?"

tidak ada jawaban. jadi soonyoung memutuskan menjelajahi kamar asrama yang cukup lebar itu. ketika ia mau masuk ke area tidur yang diberi sekat, ia begitu terkejut karena ada sesuatu di bawah meja.

"astaga!"

jihoon, sedang meringkuk, tengah menatapnya galak.

tapi yang membuat soonyoung lebih kaget adalah, air mengalir tanpa henti mata jihoon. mau tidak mau, soonyoung khawatir juga melihatnya. ini… jihoon yang perfeksionis itu?

"ji—jihoon-ah…" soonyoung mendekat, membungkuk. "kau kenapa? ada serangga?" tanya soonyoung, terdengar bodoh (karena mingyu sering meringkuk dan mengomel seperti perempuan kalau ada serangga).

"tidak." sambut jihoon galak. "kenapa kau ke sini? siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"itu tidak penting. aku hanya disuruh ke sini, tapi tidak tahu apa-apa," kata soonyoung. petir menyambar lagi dan jihoon makin meringkuk. soonyoung langsung menyadari inti permasalahannya. "kau… takut petir?"

jihoon tidak menjawab. kalau ia bohong, ini akan lebih mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. soonyoung berdiri lagi dan menutup semua tirai agar petirnya tidak kelihatan.

ketika ia membungkuk lagi, ia menggenggam sebelah lengan jihoon, dan menariknya keluar dari bawah meja. jihoon yang kebingungan hanya menurut dan merasakan rangkulan soonyoung yang memberinya semacam proteksi. soonyoung berjalan sembari merangkul jihoon, mengambil kentangnya, dan membuka kulkas (agak tidak sopan, tapi jihoon tidak peduli). soonyoung mengambil keripik yang sudah setengah termakan, sebotol cola, juga beberapa coklat (sebenarnya itu hadiah dari hansol untuk seungkwan, tapi tidak pernah termakan karena bocah jeju itu selalu ribut dengan dietnya).

setelah itu, soonyoung membawanya ke kasur. karena itu kasur tingkat, soonyoung punya ide yang bagus. ia menyelipkan selimut diantara kasur seungkwan dan penyangga bagian atas, sehingga selimut itu menjuntai dari atas sampai bawah, menutupi kasur jihoon seperti tirai. soonyoung melakukan hal yang sama pada sisi lain yang terbuka, lalu setelah selesai, ia menaruh jajanan di atas kasur jihoon dan ikut naik ke kasurnya, dan merapatkan semua selimut itu sehingga mereka seperti berada di dalam tenda. beruntunglah selimutnya tebal sehingga meredam suara petir.

"apa kau mau aku menyalakan lampu tidur saja?" tanya soonyoung. jihoon tidak menjawab—ekspresinya bingung. akhirnya soonyoung mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur yang warnanya seperti oranye, membuat remang di kamar itu.

jihoon menatapnya, bekas-bekas air mata mengering di pipinya. "seperti sedang pesta di dalam tenda," celetuknya.

"benar, 'kan?" soonyoung tertawa. "sudah baikan?"

"eum." jihoon mengangguk. "siapa yang menyuruhmu begini? taruhan itu antara seungkwan atau mingyu."

"mingyu," ujar soonyoung terus terang, sembari menyodorkan kentang. "ia meneleponku, berteriak-teriak kalau aku harus ke sini. ternyata ada anak kucing takut petir."

jihoon hendak membalasnya dengan galak, tapi petir menggelegar lagi sehingga secara reflek ia langsung menyembunyikan wajah di antara dua lutut. soonyoung tertawa, memegang tangan jihoon. "hei, aku di sini."

"ah, benar-benar," jihoon mengusapkan air yang menetes lagi dari matanya. ia menatap soonyoung yang geli karena ternyata jihoon yang galak gampang sekali menangis karena petir. ia melepaskan tangan jihoon dan mereka mulai mengobrol tentang hal lain, menghabiskan kentang, keripik dan setengah coklat yang ada.

beberapa menit kemudian, jihoon menatapnya. "terimakasih, soonyoung. aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalau kau tidak datang." bisik jihoon. soonyoung bisa melihat ujung bibir jihoon tertarik sedikit, dan ia membeku.

 _ia suka jihoon_.

jadi hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan soonyoung adalah mendekatkan wajahnya, hendak mencium jihoon. ia sempat terhenti ketika seinchi lagi bibir mereka bertemu—untuk melihat reaksi jihoon. tapi jihoon tidak terlihat keberatan, malah matanya terpejam seperti bersiap menerima soonyoung. lalu soonyoung tidak ragu lagi, ia mencium jihoon yang bibirnya manis bekas makan coklat.

mengabaikan derap kaki kuda di jantungnya, jihoon memberanikan diri menatap soonyoung yang melepas ciumannya, terengah. mata soonyoung jadi sayu di antara remang-remang dan itu membuat jihoon pening karena tidak terbiasa melihat _hal-hal_ yang begitu _seksi_.

"ke—kenapa?" bisiknya, ujung telinga memerah. "maksudku, kenapa kau… melakukannya?"

"karena…" soonyoung memiringkan kepala, bersiap mencium jihoon lagi. "…kurasa aku menyukaimu."

* * *

 **o**.obat. [dorm-life]

jihoon sudah merasa tidak enak badan sejak tampil dari acara musik. tapi ia sama sekali tidak memberitahunya ke member lain—ia tidak mau yang lain khawatir dan mengacaukan ekspresi sempurna mereka saat tampil. begitu sampai di dorm, jihoon langsung menuju kamar tanpa ganti baju, menubrukkan tubuhnya ke kasur. ia dapat mendengar teriakan seungcheol yang menyuruh member lainnya untuk langsung istirahat, karena jadwal mereka besok akan lebih padat lagi.

jihoon mengerang tanpa suara. perutnya terasa nyeri. bukan mulas, tapi nyeri dan perih, mungkin gara-gara ia kelelahan dan telat makan. ia meringkuk, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sehingga tidak kelihatan apa-apa. jisoo yang melewatinya sempat bertanya.

"hei, jihoon, kau baik-baik saja?"

jihoon tidak membuka selimutnya. "hng, aku baik."

jisoo menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin jihoon ingin tidur, jadi ia tidak menganggu adiknya itu lagi. padahal jihoon dibawah selimut sedang menggigit bibir menahan sakit. ia bisa mendengar lampu utama dorm dimatikan, itu membuat jihoon lega. ia akan mengambil obat setelah tidak ada yang masih sadar. jihoon bernapas pelan-pelan untuk meredakan sakitnya.

"oi, jihoon,"

seseorang menggoyangkan tubuhnya. tapi tanpa membuka selimut pun, jihoon mengenali suara itu dengan sangat baik. jihoon tidak menjawab, berpura-pura tidur. tapi tanpa kesusahan, orang yang memanggilnya itu ikut melesak ke dalam balik selimut dan menyapa jihoon dengan wajah yang sangat dekat. "jihoon? kau sakit?"

jihoon tetap diam.

"hei, pura-pura tidur. aku bisa lihat kelopakmu masih bergerak-gerak."

jihoon akhirnya membuka mata sipitnya. "ada apa, soonyoung?" berbisik, karena tidak enak jika suaranya mengganggu teman sekamarnya.

"kau sakit?" soonyoung ikut-ikutan berbisik, matanya melebar.

jihoon hanya menatap matanya, karena kalau ia berbohong pun, soonyoung sudah menangkap basah ekspresinya yang mengatakan kalau ia memang sakit.

"sakit apa?"

"perutku," jawab jihoon, berterus terang karena tidak ada gunanya menutup-nutupi. "sakit. nyeri."

"bukan mulas?"

"hng." jihoon menggeleng pelan. "nyeri. perih. mungkin tadi aku telat makan. tapi biasanya tidak seperti ini."

"kelelahan, mungkin." soonyoung menepuk rambut jihoon pelan. "aku ambilkan obat ya, pikachu. tunggu."

jihoon tidak menjawab apa-apa karena soonyoung keburu keluar dari selimutnya. beberapa saat kemudian, soonyoung membuka selimutnya dan jihoon sudah melihat di tangan kanannya ia membawa obat, dan tangan kirinya membawa botol minum. "minum dulu,"

jihoon berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri untuk duduk. "terimakasih." katanya, menerima obat itu dari tangan soonyoung dan membuka bungkusnya, lalu minum dengan cepat. soonyoung menungguinya dan jihoon mengembalikan bekas bungkusan dan botol minum. soonyoung menerimanya dan keluar, mungkin menaruhnya di tempat lain. jihoon berbaring kembali, menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

tapi beberapa menit kemudian, soonyoung masuk lagi ke selimutnya dan minta jihoon untuk geser, agar ia bisa tidur bersebelahan dengan jihoon. soonyoung membuka botol minyak hangat dan mengoleskannya ke perut jihoon yang tak menolak. setelah itu, ia meratakan minyak itu dan menutup kaos jihoon kembali. jihoon diam saja, lalu setelah itu, lengan soonyoung menariknya dalam pelukan erat.

"kalau sakit, lain kali bilang ya. kalau tidak ke member lain, ya ke aku saja."

jihoon membenamkan ujung hidungnya ke bahu soonyoung. "heum." katanya pelan, menghirup aroma soonyoung yang sepertinya tadi mandi.

"kenapa kok tidak bilang?"

"takut mengganggu konsentrasi member lain…"

"yah, aku tidak akan terganggu." kata soonyoung, tertawa. "kan aku profesional."

jihoon tidak menjawab, mulai memejamkan mata. ia dapat merasakan soonyoung mengelus belakang rambutnya. dengan rasa nyaman itu, juga hangat minyak di perutnya, sakit perut jihoon mereda pelan-pelan.

"mungkin soonyoung obatku."

"apa?" soonyoung bergerak sedikit. "kukira kau sudah tidur."

"sakit perutku berkurang. mungkin soonyoung memang obatku." kata jihoon, masih memejamkan mata.

"hehehe." soonyoung tertawa. "senang bisa jadi obat untukmu."

jihoon tersenyum sedikit dan membalas rengkuhan soonyoung, tertidur pelan-pelan setelah soonyoung mengecup keningnya.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

special thanks to : shmnlv dan Hell-O yang ngasih ide kata 'obat'! hihi muah.

part ini panjang banget nggak sih? :  
aaaaku baru sadar kalau aku suka jihoon yang kaget, terus tanya dengan gugup, "ke—kenapa?"  
scene itu banyak muncul di fic-ku lol  
dan, ya, ketika baca fic rated m (apalagi soonhoon), kepalaku jadi suka pening /lol  
tapi aku juga kepikiran bikin semacam pwp soonhoon yang elegan /hah /astaga /slapped  
uwa, tinggal satu part lagi. ada yang punya ide lagi? hihi.  
BTW siapa yang udah liat momen soonhoon yang hoshi megang perut bawahnya woozi? lol ngakak. bikin jedag-jedug(?) hati.

balasan review buat yang nggak login :

Uhee : iya hahaha, ibunya banyak bicara sih hehe. terimakasih!

sunhunaena : usernamemu! ketawa bacanya. aku juga pengen nyoba bikin… tapi anu : hehehehe. terimakasih!

Kayshone : kapan sih sunyoung ga mesum uuuu. terimakasihhh!

Hell-O : wahhh, tapi kalo di prefix o kebanyakan kata serapan dari bahasa lain huhu TT. tapi makasih banyak ya!

HyeRain : emaknya jihun maunya sunyoung wkwkwk. reviewmu bikin ngakak. kamu suka jihun pingsan? biar dianuin sunyoung kan? wkwk. fighting! terimakasih hyerain!

A Y P : sudah dilanjut iniii. terimakasih!


	4. o-n (2)

**o**. organ. [au]

soonyoung dan jihoon itu seperti dory dan marlin. kalau tidak tahu siapa marlin, itu ayahnya nemo. soonyoung seperti dory yang suka kemana-mana, berisik, dan jihoon seperti marlin, yang suka menggerutu. apalagi kalau soonyoung mulai tebar pesona kemana-mana. tidak tahu kenapa sih, tapi suasana hati jihoon suka buruk kalau melihatnya.

selain itu, soonyoung juga sering mengolok-olok hal sensitif dari jihoon—tingginya. kalau mereka ada pelajaran renang, yang lain berada di kolam 1,6 meter dengan santai, sementara jihoon harus berpegangan di sisi kolam. lalu soonyoung akan terbahak-bahak dengan kejam dan jihoon akan jadi olokan sekelas.

"kau bisa apa?" soonyoung suka bilang begitu kalau jihoon tidak bisa menangkap operan bola sepak darinya. jihoon kesal, ia melempar bola itu sampai kena soonyoung. pemuda dengan mata yang ujungnya naik itu berakhir di uks karena setengah wajahnya merah dan panas dan harus diberi salep.

suatu hari yang panas. soonyoung jalan, menggigit es krim tangkainya yang dibeli di kantin—lebih ke mengutang dulu karena ia lupa bawa uang. ia melihat seseorang yang membawa kertas-kertas berjalan. walaupun dari belakang, ia tahu itu jihoon. siapa lagi lelaki yang _pendek_ dan berambut merah muda seperti itu?

"jihoon!" panggilnya. si pendek itu menoleh, mengernyit. "apa itu?"

"ini?" jihoon mengangkat kertasnya. "partitur."

"oh?" soonyoung menarik es krim dari mulutnya. "partitur? untuk apa?"

"untuk…" jihoon menatap soonyoung, ragu-ragu. "pentingnya apa memberitahumu?"

"aih! jihoon lucu sekali!" soonyoung menjewer pipi jihoon dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong, sebenarnya ia agak kesal karena jihoon tidak mau menjawab. setelah jihoon memekik seperti perempuan, barulah soonyoung kabur untuk menghindari pukulan sakit dari jihoon.

beberapa hari kemudian, soonyoung baru selesai main sepak bola dengan mingyu dan timnya. soonyoung yang menyimpan alat mandi di lokernya memutuskan untuk mandi. jadi begitu sampai rumah, ia bisa langsung tidur. setelah mandi, ia harus melewati ruang musik untuk kembali ke loker. tapi dari ruang musik terdengar denting organ, jadi soonyoung memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku depan ruang musik untuk melipat baju kotornya dulu dan menikmati organ itu.

ternyata ada suara juga yang mengiringi si organ. soonyoung tersenyum, lagi latihan rupanya.

suara nyanyian. soonyoung tahu ini lagu winter child. soonyoung juga suka lagu ini.

ia menyenandung juga, pelan sih.

setelah itu, ia baru sadar suara siapa itu.

"suara jihoon?" bisiknya. ia berdiri, mengalungkan tasnya di satu lengan. mengintip dari luar pintu ruang musik yang, klisenya, terbuka sedikit. ada kilasan rambut merah muda yang terlihat. soonyoung mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka lebih lebar, dan jihoon yang sedang bermain organ—langsung terlihat dalam matanya.

jihoon, selalu merasakan kehadiran orang lain, langsung menghentikan permainannya dan menatap ke belakang, pandangannya bersirobok dengan milik soonyoung yang berdiri di pintu seperti orang bodoh.

"apa?"

soonyoung mendesah tanpa sadar—jihoon masih saja galak.

"aku baru tahu, kau bisa main organ sampai seperti itu." kata soonyoung, mendekat. jihoon bisa melihat sepatu bolanya lalu menyimpulkan kalau soonyoung habis berlatih.

"aku baru tahu kau bisa membedakan organ dan piano."

"apa? jahat sekali," soonyoung memelas. jihoon hanya mengangkat bahu, menekan tuts organ sehingga bunyi nada yang sama terdengar beberapa kali.

"habisnya orang suka bilang ini piano. dan lagi… memangnya kau tahu tadi lagu apa?"

"winter child. kau sering menyanyikannya." jawab soonyoung. "aku sudah diluar lama, tapi baru masuk. ternyata jihoon yang main."

"iya." setelah itu, jihoon terdiam merasa canggung. biasanya soonyoung tidak bicara dengan nada lembut seperti itu, kalau sekarang ia berkata dengan nada itu, rasanya jadi aneh. jihoon lebih bisa berteriak pada soonyoung daripada menjawab sesuatu yang seperti ini.

"jihoon, kau kelihatan sangat mengagumkan tadi."

jihoon mengernyit. "biasanya tidak?"

"'kan tadi 'sangat' mengagumkan. kalau biasanya sih, mengagumkan saja cukup."

jihoon ingin memukulnya karena telah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal dan membuat pipinya panas. soonyoung menyeret kursi agar bisa duduk di dekat jihoon. "ayo main lagi, aku ingin dengar."

"kenapa aku harus memainkan untukmu?"

soonyoung tertawa. "kau tidak sadar? suasana di antara kita jadi begini. damai sekali. aku suka. jihoon juga mengagumkan. makanya, ayo, main lagi."

jihoon, baru kali itu, bisa mengulum senyum dengan manis sekali.

"aku juga suka." katanya pelan. berharap-harap soonyoung tidak mendengar, tapi nyatanya mereka hanya berdua, jadi senyap sekali.

"apa? suka aku?"

jihoon malah menjawab, "aku akan memainkan winter child untukmu."

soonyoung menyadari sesuatu, lalu ia berkata. "kupikir kau pernah bilang mau menyanyikan winter child untuk orang yang kau suka."

jihoon tersenyum, ternyata soonyoung masih ingat.

"kalau kau tahu begitu, syukurlah, aku jadi tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi."

* * *

 **n.** nangis. [au]

jihoon harus merespon keras sekali melebihi seungkwan ketika wonwoo mengatakan padanya hal-hal seperti ini; "kata soonyoung, kau seperti tidak peduli padanya."

"apa?!"

wonwoo mengangkat bahu. "tidak tahu. kata soonyoung sih seperti itu. apa kalian sedang ada masalah?"

jihoon menggeleng-geleng, malas menceritakan kalau sebenarnya ia dan soonyoung sudah tidak bicara selama tiga hari karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan keadaan di studio—yah, ada yang mau debut—dan soonyoung yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor baru. "kami sama-sama sibuk."

lalu wonwoo tahu apa yang jadi masalah. kalau sudah sibuk, jihoon jarang bisa diganggu. kalau bisa pun, ia akan marah karena diganggu. "kau pasti tidak menjawab pesan-pesan dari soonyoung."

jihoon menghela nafas keras. "aku sib—"

"hei," wonwoo mendekat. "yang namanya sibuk itu tidak ada, tahu? adanya prioritas. sesibuk apapun kau, kalau soonyoung ada di prioritas atas, pasti kau mendahulukan ia daripada yang lain."

jihoon benci karena wonwoo masuk akal sekali. ia tidak punya argumen apa-apa dan sedang malas membuat argumen karena lelah. kalau saja wonwoo tidak memaksanya untuk datang ke kafe, pasti sekarang jihoon sudah tidur di atas kasurnya.

"soonyoung tidak selamanya bisa sabar lho." wonwoo menggumam. "sepertinya aku juga agak dengar kalau ia akan melepasmu jika kau—"

jihoon mengernyit, merasa terganggu. "apa?! hanya karena aku sibuk?!"

"justru karena kau sibuk melulu." wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. "pokoknya kalau kau sibuk terus, ia akan pasrah saja."

"ah, sesukanya! aku tidak peduli!"

jihoon berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan wonwoo hanya melihat ia melenggang keluar. tidak ada gunanya mengejar jihoon kalau keadaan hatinya sudah kacau seperti ini. tapi jihoon sebenarnya tidak seperti ini. mungkin ini efek kelelahan, dan wonwoo memberitahu di timing yang tidak tepat.

begitu jihoon sampai apartemennya, ia tidak langsung tidur tapi ingin berendam dulu.

ternyata berendam beberapa menit mampu membuat jihoon kembali merasa rileks. ah, jika soonyoung ada di sini, pasti ia akan menawarkan pijatan di bahunya yang tegang. jihoon mau tidak mau merasa rindu juga. mungkin ia merasa melankolis begini karena apartemennya sepi, lepas dari suara-suara berisik soonyoung.

jihoon selesai berendam dan ia pakai baju lagi, khas longgar-longgar. bersandar pada bed-rest dan mengambil ponselnya. ia tidak benar-benar serius saat tadi bilang tidak peduli.

ia mengirimkan pesan pada wonwoo; apa yang harus kulakukan. aku tidak mau lepas dari soonyoung.

butuh enam menit bagi wonwoo untuk membalas; prioritaskan ia, hoon.

jihoon mengirim pesan lagi; apa yang harus kulakukan…

wonwoo berkata; mungkin kau bisa membelikannya kue dan ini dan itu.

wonwoo menulis lagi; aku mau tidur. semangat, hoon!

jihoon hanya mengirim emoticon menangis karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

selama beberapa menit, ia masih belum bisa tidur. rasanya jihoon ingin menangis. suara wonwoo terngiang di otaknya. apa benar soonyoung akan menyerah padanya saja? apa benar semudah itu?

jihoon merasakan kepalanya mulai sakit karena kurang tidur, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja walaupun hatinya seperti tinggal setengah.

paginya, ia mengirim pesan pada bumzu, minta izin ambil cuti sehari. seharusnya, tanpa jihoon, bumzu bisa mengurusnya. untunglah bumzu menyetujui, jadi jihoon bisa tidur lagi selama beberapa waktu. ketika sudah dua jam, ia bangun dan memutuskan untuk mandi. jihoon tidak berendam jadi ia hanya mandi saja.

setelah itu ia mengirim pesan pada mingyu untuk mengirimkan resep seafood. mingyu mengirimkannya.

jihoon memakai kemeja putihnya yang longgar dan celana hitam. ia membawa tas selempang yang terisi oleh barang-barang seperti dompet dan ponsel. jihoon keluar dari gedung apartemennya dan berjalan menuju supermarket dekat tempatnya. ia membeli bahan-bahan sup seafood. setelah itu, jihoon naik bis, menuju apartemen soonyoung.

ia mengirim pesan pada soonyoung, mencoba mengalahkan gengsinya; soonyoung, pulang jam berapa?

soonyoung baru membalasnya saat jihoon sudah di depan pintu apartemen soonyoung, menekan password yang merupakan tanggal lahir pemuda dari namyang-ju itu; halo, jihoon-ie. pulang sekitar jam tiga. kenapa?

jihoon tidak membalasnya. ia menatap apartemen soonyoung yang isinya seperti biasa, berantakan. masih ada lima jam lagi sebelum soonyoung pulang. jihoon menggunakan tiga jam pertama untuk mengganti seprai dan mencuci baju. lalu menyedot debu, mengepel. merapikan ini itu. jihoon memang tipe yang telaten, sih.

setelah itu, ia mandi dan memakai baju milik soonyoung yang, tentunya, kebesaran. jihoon suka bau soonyoung dan ini membuatnya merasa sedih lagi karena rindu. satu jam berikutnya, ia berkutat dengan sup seafood. ia selesai dengan cepat dan menggunakan sisa waktunya untuk beristirahat hingga tertidur di kasur soonyoung.

jihoon tertidur sampai ada yang menggugahnya.

"hoon, hoon,"

jihoon bangun, dan soonyoung ada sedang duduk di tepi kasur. rasa rindu begitu membuncah di dada jihoon sehingga ia langsung memeluk soonyoung erat padahal pemuda yang satunya masih pakai kemeja dan jas.

"ji—?"

"maaf…"

soonyoung seperti disambar petir. padahal biasanya kalau mereka ada masalah berat begini, yang harus minta maaf duluan itu soonyoung. jihoon punya gengsi yang sangat tinggi dan soonyoung tahu benar akan hal itu. tapi, apa yang terjadi?

"maaf ya… soonyoung…" jihoon mulai nangis dan soonyoung diam saja, ia masih bingung. "maaf karena aku sibuk terus, dan kau jadi tidak kupedulikan. maafkan aku yang egois, soonyoung…"

jihoon menangis sehingga soonyoung bisa merasakan bahunya basah. ia akhirnya memeluk jihoon dengan sama eratnya sehingga lelaki yang lebih muda seperti tenggelam. "hei, jihoon, jangan nangis. aku juga minta maaf, ya?"

"aku dengar dari wonwoo, kalau… kau akan melepasku…" jihoon makin menangis.

"apa? hei, jihoon, aku tidak bilang begitu!" soonyoung mengelus-elus rambutnya. "aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melepasmu! dasar jeon wonwoo…" soonyoung menghela nafas dan ia memegang sisi kepala jihoon.

ia masih sesenggukan sampai beberapa menit setelahnya dan soonyoung mengulang-ulang kata seperti; "ssshh, tidak apa-apa," dan "jihoon-ie, jihoon-ie-ku sayang,"

"jadi… kau memaafkanku?"

aih, soonyoung rasanya ingin membingkai wajah itu selamanya. 'kan jarang-jarang jihoon begini—wajahnya merah dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. ujung hidungnya merah, dan ia sayu, seperti sedang demam. lucu sekali, soonyoung jadi geli. apalagi jihoon sekarang menatapnya seperti anak kucing minta makan.

"tentu, jihoon, astaga." soonyoung menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. "jangan berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu."

jihoon mengelap ingusnya dengan punggung tangan.

"terimakasih ya, sudah sabar." bisik jihoon. soonyoung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat detak jantung jihoon berantakan.

"tidak masalah. aku sayang jihoon."

jihoon tersenyum manis. "aku juga sayang soonyoung."

lalu soonyoung menciumnya seperti ciuman yang mengatakan 'selamat datang kembali' dan jihoon membalasnya sambil mengalungkan tangan di leher soonyoung.

soonyoung menghentikannya. "ayo makan dulu. sup seafood itu kau kan yang buat?"

jihoon mau turun untuk berjalan ke ruang makan tapi soonyoung malah menggendongnya seperti ia putri raja. "iya, aku yang buat. mungkin tidak seenak buatan mingyu."

"ih, tidak perlu berkata begitu." soonyoung menciumi sisi wajah jihoon yang dekat dengan bibirnya, membuat jihoon tertawa-tawa karena geli. lalu ia mendudukkan jihoon di kursi sebelah meja makan dan ia mengerling. "nanti habis makan mau lanjut?"

jihoon mengangkat alis, polos sekali. "apanya?"

"kenapa kau sok polos begitu, jihoon." soonyoung menatapnya. "kalau mau lanjut, makan sedikit dulu saja."

tapi jihoon tahu apa arti dari tatapan soonyoung. ia segera memerah, tapi menjawab. "bo—boleh…"

soonyoung berteriak dan melompat—kembali menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan lain. jihoon mungkin bisa sibuk atau apa, tapi asal ia kembali seperti ini, soonyoung bisa menerimanya. asal ia tahu mana yang harus diprioritaskan, maka semua akan kembali baik.

* * *

karena soonhoon itu adalah rangkaian cerita yang tak terduga, eh?

* * *

 **end**

* * *

special thanks to : Hell-O buat ide 'organ'-nya

akhirnya soonhoon ini selesai jugaaaaa!  
btw ini fanfic cepat sekali ya selesainya. habis kalo fluff-fluff gini nyari idenya nggak begitu susah, sih. intinya aku gembira!  
btw juga, aku mulai mikir buat fanfic selanjutnya.  
(aku pengen jadi author super produktif)  
ayo kita ngobrol! tapi aku agak awkward, siapa yang mau ngobrol sama aku? aku pengen ngobrol sama kalian, entah di pm atau di line, entah fangirlingin seventeen sampai gila atau curhat-curhat /eh~  
tapi mungkin buat fanfic-fanfic berikutnya, aku bakal update lebih lama karena harus mulai ngurusin anak-anak yang mos, juga karena aku mulai naik kelas duabelas yang repot, uh.

terimakasih semuanya atas dukungan kalian!  
terimakasih buat orang-orang yang sudah memberi ide, ada Hell-O, zarrazr, HyeRain, shmnlv, kayshone, eunhaezha, terimakasih!

* * *

balasan review :

A Y P : aku lihatnya sih di instagram! hehe. tapi kayanya ada di mcountdown atau acara semacamnya, sih… terimakasih!

Hell-O : mau nyelip, tarung dulu sama semenya xD IYA aku juga mengira begitu sihhhh. abisnya ambigu banget itu tangan soonyoung kaya udah nggak sabar pengen anu. (apa?) btw makasih yaaa.

Kayshone : soonyoung demennya sama jihoon. udah. itu konklusinya xD oke, sip. makasih yaa!

Uhee : iya soonyoung. nggak sabaran :'v okee makasih!

HyeRain : mingyu kan sahabat jihoon, seungkwan juga. makanya mereka tahu kelemahan jihoon. ah aku juga iri mereka berduaan remang-remang begitu. pikachu itu panggilan soonyoung buat jihoon! lucu kan? hihi. wahh aku berhasil bikin moodmu naik! senangnyaaa~ terimakasih! (kenapa kamu nggak login ffn aja? hihi)

sunhunaena : fanfic yang ini nggak berubah rating :'v mungkin aku akan buat yang rated m. tapi entah kapan. ayo mengobrol!


End file.
